<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I'm With You by thesirensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010432">When I'm With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong'>thesirensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Patton mention, Remus mention, background intruality - Freeform, i wasnt able to work this in but logan is Absolutely taller, logan works at an aquarium that has a penguin exhibit and its cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Am I legally allowed to ask for sleepy snuggly analogical (mayhaps one of them is big grumpy and other is lovey soft ?) o w o ? -crowgan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts I've Completed [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I'm With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I finally updating my tumblr prompts series? Absolutely, I've had like a week and a half where I've written almost exclusively on my phone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil has the cutest fiancé ever, he’s pretty sure. And that’s with including Remus with his partner, Patton.</p>
<p>Logan just had this charm not many seemed to recognize. <em>Especially</em> in the mornings when he’d just woken up and hadn’t had a chance to grab coffee yet.</p>
<p>He got grumpy and irritable, but in an endearing way that didn’t set off Virgil’s anxiety. Like-</p>
<p>“Fucking <em>penguins</em> and their stupid thievery,” Logan grumbled, glaring at his laptop while occasionally stealing glances towards the still brewing coffee pot.</p>
<p>Virgil pulled his lips between his teeth and covered his mouth, struggling not to laugh as Logan’s gaze shifted from the pot to him.</p>
<p>Like getting irritated because Tux figured out how to get out of the exhibit again and gorged himself on food.</p>
<p>“What?” Logan grumbled, cheeks flushing a soft rosy color that had Virgil swooning a little bit even after five years of knowing him.</p>
<p>Virgil shook his head, standing from the table and closing Logan’s laptop before pulling at his hands.</p>
<p>“Come on, I wanna cuddle and you broke the "no work emails before coffee” rule so I’m allowed to pull you away.“</p>
<p>Logan resisted, though not very hard, and Virgil continued to tug until he was getting out of seat.</p>
<p>"But my <em>coffee</em>, spider bite,” he whined, and Virgil didn’t resist or hide his giggle this time as he pulled his fiancé towards the couch.</p>
<p>“Coffee will be there and still hot in an hour, it’s cuddle time.”</p>
<p>Logan sighed, but he’d stopped protesting by the time Virgil flopped on the couch and pulled him on top of him.</p>
<p>“If I fall asleep again, you’re making a new lot,” Logan muttered, his words muffled because he’d already buried his face in Virgil’s shoulder.</p>
<p>Huffing a soft laugh, Virgil place a kiss on Logan’s hair.</p>
<p>“I make the coffee all the time anyway, corvid.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/7BmynET">I also have a discord server!!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>